The present invention relates to a jewelry box, and more particularly to a jewelry box that may be used as a display and storage case by a retailer, and then converted into a picture frame which holds photographs or pictures by a customer.
In today""s society, there is a countless amount of jewelry out in the market and ownership of jewelry has become a part of nearly every person""s dream. Jewelry plays a large role in customs and images such that, in traditional weddings, the rings play an important role in the ceremony.
Jewelry shops sell and display numerous types of jewelry made by different jewelry makers. Most of the time, jewelry is sold and displayed in a jewelry box. Rings, for example, are common types of jewelry sold today that are displayed and/or packaged in typical jewelry boxes.
The common jewelry box is made up of a base having a jewelry holding pad and a top lid hingedly connected to the base. A single ring or a set of earrings is held in position on the holding pad inside the base for storage or display purposes. The top lid can be oriented into an open position for display purposes. However, once the ring is removed from the box, the box is either discarded or placed in a bureau or display drawer to collect dust.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive jewelry box that may be converted into a picture box or picture frame when its original use for the storage and retail display of a jewelry item has been fulfilled.
The present invention relates to a displayable jewelry box that, after the jewelry item is removed, may be used as a picture frame.
The box is designed to compliment the needs of the modern day retailer. It reduces the amount of inventory space significantly with its universal size and interchangeable pads. The box holds single/double rings, earrings, pendants, earring and pendant combo, bracelets, watches, bangles: basically any and all types of jewelry sold at retail. Converting it for use with a particular type of jewelry only requires that the user insert the specific pad that is designed to retain the particular jewelry intended for display.
A storage box is provided having first and second lid sections. Together the lid sections define a case body. The case body has an interior cavity which receives an item of jewelry. The first and second lid sections have peripheral edges so that when the case body is in a closed position the peripheral edges are juxtaposed to one another. A hinge means is oriented along an horizontal axis for pivotably connecting the first and second lid sections for opening and closing the case body. An interior frame border is insertable within the interior cavity of the first lid section so that when the hinge means is oriented along a vertical axis, the interior frame border secures a picture within the first lid section.
The storage box can hold two wallet size photos: one inside each of the two lids. The user simply positions the box in its vertical, and open-most, configuration for optimal viewing of the photographs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to have a jewelry box that can be converted for use as a picture frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jewelry box that is suitable for both storage and display purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jewelry box that is adaptable to store and display a variety of jewelry types with minimum adjustment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a picture frame for a jewelry box upon which a retailer may hot stamp a logo.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jewelry box that is suitably attractive as a picture frame.